


Better Strangers

by LunarAsylum



Series: Royal Blood Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam were seeing each other for the first time in ten years. The older Winchester had just gotten out of prison for being what they were: in a relationship. That wasn't enough to deter them either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Factorem_Verba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/gifts).



> So this is a prompt story as usual, but the cool thing about this is that it's actually a preview for a plot of a future fic I'll be doing. So if you enjoy this, I recommend sticking around in the next month or so when I'll be posting the first chapter to that fic. =D
> 
> As always, love to my dear In_Factorem_Verba

It hadn't even been an hour. They had probably gotten home half an hour ago and they were already in the bedroom. Dean had stripped him of most of his clothing, his mouth covering parts of Sam's body that had been far too long neglected. Though, there was more than just his body that had been neglected.

 

“Dean,” the younger groaned out, his hand gripping the short hairs on his brother's head. “Dean, we need to talk.”

 

The older Winchester pulled away from Sam's flesh with a smack, a little bit of saliva dribbling down the side of his chin. The taller man felt a twinge of arousal in his gut at finally seeing Dean like this again. It nearly made him forsake the conversation he knew they needed to have.

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“Us, Dean. We need to talk about us?”

 

“Really? Right now?” Dean asked, frowning as he sat back on his haunches, green eyes staring down at his naked brother.

 

“Yeah, Dean. You just got out of prison for this exact thing,” Sam said, sitting up in all his nude glory.

 

“Your point being?” the elder asked, leaning forward the kiss up his brother's jaw line. “We just gotta be more careful. No more public sex.”

 

“That what your idea in the first place,” Sam muttered, unable to push Dean away at the light kisses. He had missed being intimate with someone, especially when that someone was the brunette that was on him now.

 

“Mm, I don't remember you complaining at all,” Dean murmured against his ear lobe, his teeth latching on and tugging at the stretchy and smooth flesh. Releasing it, he let his tongue flick out, playing with the cartilage before taking his mouth down the side of his brother's neck.

 

Sam released a small breath, letting his head fall back in enjoyment. He wasn't really complaining about fucking with Dean in a public place. It was more the remorse of being caught in the action.

 

“I wasn't complaining, Dean, but really...” he breathed, unable to finish his sentence as his lover latched onto his collar bone, sucking the blood to the surface with a satisfying pop and a forming welt.

 

“Really what?” he asked, chuckling with confidence as he let his hand move to brush over Sam's dick, which was already hard and needy.

 

“We need to talk,” Sam groaned out, his elbows buckling slightly as the pleasurable sensations tingled through his entire being.

 

“We can talk later.”

 

“You won't talk later.”

 

“Thank you for seeing my point,” Dean said, grinning as his teeth took one of Sam's nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the back of his teeth, teasing the nub at the same time. It earned him a groan from his brother, and his elbows nearly buckled again. The older Winchester opted to release his brother from their precarious situation, pushing him back onto the bed.

 

“Just stay down, Sammy, and enjoy this. I've missed you,” the brunette said, giving him a cocky grin as he returned to his previous oral fixation.

 

“Yeah right, you've just missed my ass,” Sam groaned, his fingers flexing a little at the surge of pleasure that ran through him.

 

“Mm, that is one thing I missed, yes,” the elder said, chuckling lightly as his hands ran across a firm and tanned body, making their way to the asset that had just been in discussion. Slipping between the bed and Sam's body, his hands cupped and squeezed his ass, earning a satisfying moan from the man as his hips raised off the bed slightly.

 

“Stop fucking teasing me, Dean. Ten years,” he groaned, raising his head to look down his chest at his brother. “Ten years I've had to go without this, without seeing you.”

 

Dean chuckled at that as he slid up Sam's body, intentionally making his jeans rub against the other's cock.

 

“Mm, if you insist, Sammy,” he said, kissing his brother heatedly as he pressed his body flat against the taller's. Rolling to the right, he reached over to his nightstand, which, despite it having been ten years that he had been gone, looked virtually the same.

 

“You... did buy new stuff, right?”

 

“What? Yeah, yeah, Dean, I'm not stupid,” Sam responded, flushing slightly at being asked that question. He knew better than to think that they wouldn't need anything when Dean was discharged. He had gone to the store, while a friend of theirs had gone to pick Dean up. As far as the courts knew, Dean wasn't going to see Sam until after his first probation meeting later that week, which meant they had to be discreet about being seen in public.

 

“Good,” Dean said, looking over his brother's body for a moment as he fumbled with the wrapper of the condom. “Fuck these stupid things.”

 

Sam chuckled, taking the package from his older brother, tearing it open with ease. The older man gave him a teasing glare as he took the condom back. Lying back on the bed, he raised his hips off the bed as he unfastened his jeans, sliding both pants and boxers down his thighs and kicking them off.

 

Sitting up he unpacked the condom, deftly rolling it over his cock before he was back on top of Sam, kissing him with vigor as his hands braced himself against his brother's shoulders. The younger man groaned with want into the kiss, his hands following an invisible path down Dean's abdomen to his hips, gripping them and pulling the older man against him with an audible smack of skin.

 

“I want you to fuck me now,” Sam growled against his lips, leaving cause for pause as he shifted his body up against Dean's. The brunette released a small groan at that, his eyes on fire as he looked into the younger's eyes.

 

“If you insist,” he said, smirking at the taller man, pulling away from his body. Sam grunted in dissatisfaction at the loss of contact, his eyes following Dean who moved to grab the small bottle of lube he had previously pulled out of the drawer of his nightstand.

 

“On your hands and knees, now,” he said as he flipped open the cap of the bottle, squirting enough to slather both hands in the liquid. Sam did as he was told, though a little disappointment sank his high. He had been hoping for a little more intimacy, but he wasn't about to complain about what he was getting, because it was better than the past ten years.

 

Dean made quick work of stretching him, and it seemed he was more eager than Sam was when it came to it. With a gasp, he pushed back instinctively when he felt a pressure at his ass. He felt his brother's hand pressing against the small of his back, holding him still as he pushed in. Groaning with the sensation of discomfort and pleasure intertwined, he arched his back, letting his head fall forward as he absorbed all of the dull ache.

 

“Move,” he snapped after a moment, shifting his hips against Dean which elicited a groan from him. The older man complied, hands bracing himself against Sam's ass, skin welling up between his fingers from his grip as he pulled back slightly. He moved just enough to begin easing the discomfort and melt it into pleasure, rocking against his brother's body.

 

At the first note of pleasure from the younger man, he took more liberty in his movement, pulling back further and moving faster. Each moan and groan from Sam was an enabler for Dean, allowing him to adjust the way he moved and to fuck his brother like an animal. It didn't take long for the taller man's arms to give way, unable to support him with so much thrill and satisfaction coursing through his body.

 

“Fuck, Dean,” he heard Sam say into the pillow, causing an arrogant smile to grace his lips, one hand sliding form the curve of his ass down his back and to his hair. Gripping it tight, he pulled his brother's head back, earning a low, keening moan from him as he thrust in harder.

 

“I want to hear you, loud and clear,” he rumbled, his other hand tightening its grasp on Sam's ass. Another moan fell from Sam's mouth, only boosting his ego further as he rammed into his brother. Pleasured noises echoed and filled the room until it felt like they were suffocating, everything overheating, leaving nothing for them to do except let go.

 

Dean was the first, his body shuddering and jerking against the younger man, groaning against his back as he kissed various places along his spine. Pulling away from his brother, he tugged on his hip in a silent plea for him to turn over onto his back. Sam complied with a quick exhalation, looking up at Dean with a red face and begging eyes.

 

Grinning, he leaned down to kiss him as his hand took a different path, wrapping around Sam's cock, languidly stroking him. That earned him a needy moan into his mouth, causing him to chuckle as he squeezed lightly. Lying on his side, he let his mouth entertain him as he kissed, sucked and nipped various places along Sam's neck and chest.

 

The younger moaned and gasped at all the sensations assaulting him, and it wasn't long before he came into Dean's hand, his hips jerking off the bed, his moan silenced by his brother's mouth. His breath heavy and quick, he looked over at the old man, grinning crookedly. He had missed this, and he had missed Dean.

 

The older Winchester sat up, and peeled off the condom, tossing it into the trash can beside his nightstand. Rolling onto his back, he turned his head to grin at Sam, his hand seeking out the other's.

 

“I missed you,” Sam said first, his eyes gleaming with love and pleasure. Inhaling deeply, he released it slowly to calm his racing heart. It had been so long since he'd been touched like that, or even looked at the way that Dean was looking at him. That made his heart jump into his throat.

 

“I missed you, too, Sam,” he murmured, the perfect definition of content on his face.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy?”

 

There was a moment of of hush between them, just breaths passing through the air. It left Dean hanging precariously, wondering if a serious conversation was about to ensue. That was how Sam had always started them ten years ago, and it really didn't seem like the younger man had changed, aside from growing into an adult.

 

“Did you have sex in prison? I know that it's often dramatized, but I'm just... I'm curious. Ten years is a long time,” Sam said, unable to really look at Dean head-on, though that was probably for the best. The older Winchester couldn't face him as he lied to his face, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

 

“Nah,” he said after a few moments. “Just made love to my hand.” He laughed at his own response, hearing Sam join in, but he was sure neither of them believed him.

 

“What about you, Sam?” he asked, looking over at him. “Did you find anyone?”

 

“No, I didn't look,” he responded. “I didn't want to.”

 

“Right,” Dean said, swallowing thickly as he returned his gaze to the ceiling. “Let's get some sleep. I gotta be out of here early in the morning to go back over to Garth's. Don't want to get in trouble first day of my probation.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea, Dean.”

 

Silence hung between them, rustling of the comforter being the only thing to break it as they sank beneath the blanket. Dean pulled Sam to him, his chest against his back as he kissed his neck.

 

“Sleep well, Sammy.”

 

“You, too, Dean.”

 


End file.
